Happy New Years
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Seam wakes up to someone who literally reminds him at 11:42 pm that it's new years... Of course it's Jevil who did you expect, Ralsei? (Oneshot/Fluff)


**(A/n) This was written in like idk 30 minutes... idk.. I'm bored af.**

 **(Disclaimer: don't mind this fluffy mess)**

* * *

Ah. A nice dream Seam was having. Mostly his dreams were chilled and threatened by nightmares. Pleasant and sweet dream about literally holding a Jevil plushie in bed while eating biscuts and having tea... maybe indulge into a good book... Hmmm...

"HAPPY NEW YEARS YEARS!" a loud outburst was heard in Seam's ear. "Jevil! Quit it! I wanted to see what happened with that plushie of you and-"

Jevil raised a brow, "WHAT WAS THAT SHAWMSTER SWEETIE?" Seam's face flushed in embarrassment. "Nothing..." he murmured.

"TELL ME TELL ME!" Jevil jumped up and down. "What time is it?" Seam asked. "11:42 am..." Jevil looked dissapointed.

"Did you convince the lighteners to let you out of your damn cage again?" Seam sighed. Jevil cocked his head to the side, "YOU MEAN LOCK MYSELF UP WITH YOU? OF COURSE OF COURSE!"

Seam lightened up with hope, "For me?" Jevil looked even more confused, "SINCE WHEN? I ONLY CAME FOR CHAOS CHAOS UEEHEEHEE! SILLY CAT!"

"Bastard jester..." Seam muttered, "Anyways... when are you returning?" Jevil chimed, "UEEHEEHEE! UH, NOT TILL SOME TIME EY GOOD FRIEND?"

Seam pushed part of the covers to the side of the bed. "Get comfy," Seam ordered. "ALRIGHT ... SIMCE WHEN DID-"

"I own the Seap... I say you get rest," Seam retorted bitterly as he tugged the jester by the tail. "OK OK... ANYTHING FOR OL' SEAPKEEPER SEAMY," Jevil uttered.

Seam rolled his eyes, "Spare the dramatics Jevil..." Jevil wailed mockingly, "OH WHY CAN'T I JUST STAY UP UP? IS THAT A CRIME CRIME? OOHH BOO HOO BOO HOO!"

Seam buried his face into his pillow and sighed deeply. "COME ON SEAM, I'M JUST TUGGING AT YOUR THREADS!" Jevil pounced at the cat. Seam gave a _nnnnghhh_ in reply. "SEAMY!" Jevil pounced again.

Seam groaned in annoyance. Jevil frowned, "SEAM ARE YOU MAD?" Seam rolled ove so his back was facing him, "Just sleep..."

Jevil shoved him onto the floor and toppled over with him. "NO SEAM! IT ISN'T THAT SIMPLE SIMPLE!" Jevil pouted. "Oof!" Seam mewed, "This is why I hate you Jevil."

Jevil flinched.

"WHAT D-DO YOU MEAN SEAM?" Jevil awfully stuttered. Seam laughed, "You really thought I'd be serious?" Jevil's expression softened. "Wow... so gullible of you!" Seam giggled.

Jevil puffed his cheeks up, "YOU'RE SO MEAN SEAM!" he pushed the cat. Seam smiled, "You could be so stupid Jevil..."

"NOT AS STUPID AS YOU DUMMY!" Jevil huffed. "Yeah right," Seam rolled his eyes.

"HMMPH! FINE, I GUESS I'LL JUST GO STEAL YOUR BED THEN," Jevil scrambled up the bedside. Seam looked at him in alarm.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT-" Seam panicked. Jevil hopped up onto the heap of pillows and grabbed something off of Seam's side.

It was a little plush of Jevil... Seam held his breath. Jevil murmred mischievously, "AND WHO WAS KEEPING A LITTLE ME IN THEIR BED?"

Seam's face flashed a deep blue. "No one..." he answered. "HMM? THEN IF ITS NO ONE, THEN WHY DID I FIND ONE IN YOUR BED?"

Seam inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I missed you, ok? I felt like I wasted my time without you to be honest," he admitted truly. Jevil's eyes shone, "ME TOO TOO..." he held up a little plush of Seam.

Seam sniffed.

"It's been too long old friend..." Seam mewed the overdue sentence. Jevil nodded, "IT HAS..."

"Too long for a tickle war," Seam balled the jester over. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN WIN?" Jevil doubted sharply, "CAUSE I CAN DO ANYTHING..."

He warped out of Seam's grasp and attacked from the back. Jevil spun him around and pinned Seam by the neck.

Seam gasped in surprise at the slyness and stealth in his partner's movments.

Fluff.

Seam nearly squeaked at the touch of Jevil's mittens on his ears. He almost squealed at the jester's tail on his fluffy tail. He almost mewed at the ringing bells of Jevil's hat slightly dragging at his fur.

He ultimately lost. Now the price he has to pay... Oh dear...

Seam giggled at the feather-like soft touch brushing at his fur. He kept mewling like a kitten as Jevil played with his ears. It felt... nice and pleasant... it was good to fufill the time they missed from each other.

"SOFT SOFT CUDDLY CUDDLY," Jevil chortled. "HAPPY NEW YEARS..." he snuggled up and fell asleep.

"Silly Jevil," Seam tucked them into bed and blew out the lantern by his bed.

"Good night..."

* * *

 **(A/n) yes I wrote this at like 12 am... I am super tired.**

 **Rip.**


End file.
